The present invention relates to an image generation system, a program, and an information storage medium.
In recent years, a puzzle game has been known which allows the player to combine a puzzle block (objects) appearing on a display device with other puzzle blocks to form an object group, and erases the objects based on a predetermined pattern (placement conditions) of the object group.
In this puzzle game, the player causes sideways movement or rotation of the puzzle block moving downward in a rectangular display area extending in the vertical direction by operating an operation button and the like to form a specific placement pattern together with other puzzle blocks. When the placement pattern coincides with a specific pattern, the puzzle blocks forming the pattern are erased. This puzzle game generally uses a pattern in which a row extending sideways in the display area is filled with the blocks as the specific pattern.
A number of products have been developed from this type of puzzle game. For example, a game device is known which provides a game full of variety and improves the player's interest by incorporating various unexpected events into the game using a puzzle block which cannot be operated by the player (e.g. Japanese Patent No. 2775334). A game program is also known which improves the player's interest by varying the erasing timing of the object group to provide the game with elements of surprise (e.g. JP-A-2005-3334451).
The above game device or game program interestingly varies the game by unexpectedly changing the puzzle block erasing timing or the like, but lacks an amusing element regarding the puzzle block erasing process. Accordingly, the above game device or game program has not changed the essential element of this type of puzzle game regarding the puzzle block erasing process.